Hours of Torture
by 6NekoChan9
Summary: Chazz notes he has to sit next to Jaden Yuki for three hours


Hours of Torture

During a semninar, Chazz realized he had to sit next to Jaden, FOR THREE HOURS!!! How does "The Chazz" fair with time?

There is supposed to be a semininar today at the academy. It is three hours long. Truely, I'd rather be out trying to perfect a pretty, nay, so close its scary perfect deck and stragey. But, the cursed thing is mandatory. So now I, "The Chazz" Princeton am readying my best black coat to go and sit for three dreadful hours.

Everyone was sitting down contently for the last minute until the seminiar,everyone except the main Slacker himself, Jaden Yuki. At the VERY last SECOND Jaden pratically broke the doors down trying to make it in time. I snickered, until I saw the only aviable seat left was next to me. _Oh no, _I prayed to myself, _PLEAASE! Don't let him notice this seat, please. _Of course, the gods all hate me, the slacker notices the seat right away and plops down noisely next to me. He smiles at me and, gods curse that beautiful smile, greets me. "Hey Chazz, did I miss anything yet?" I growled back at him, "No, you made it at the very last second." "Oh," he grinned, "guess I got REAL lucky then, huh?" I turned away and pretended not to hear his question, which was probably rheotorical. "Hey Chazz, didja hear me man?" Or not. I rolled my eyes, hoping he saw me. He turned away, I suppose he got it. I glanced quickly at Jaden, he was smiling contently, like all the zombies of the academy.

I don't know what the "special" guest speaker was talking about. I was too busy was Jaden. I noticed he had earbuds in. He was just barely dancing in his seat. He looked graceful, almost cat-like. I think he noticed me, because he pulled out one and held it out for me. We were near the far left corner, where it was hard to see/hear the tall burnette who was talking. "What makes you think I want somethng that has been in _your _ear, Slacker?" I whispered to him, fake digust planted perfectly on my face. "Because you were watching me, and you know it looks fun." I scowled, but took the bud nontheless, wiping on my sleeve before putting it in.

_You're pulling the triggerpulling the trigger al-al wrong_

_Have some comprosure Where is your posture..._

I eyed at Jaden again.So this is what the slacker listens to, Panic!at the Disco. I watch Jaden put his hand in his pocket and hear the song change;

_Girl you're my angel_

_You're my darlin angel _

_Closer than my peeps you are to me-e ba-by_

I pretend to hear the music, while I really just stare at Jaden,watch him dance in hs chair. Soon, the songs are in the background just as much as the speaker, only Jaden's breathing and movements matter to me.

_I'm just a bachelor,lookin' for a partner_

_Someone who knows ow to ride, without even fallin' off_

Slacker listens to some pretty messed up music. I shake my head slightly. "Something wrong Chazz?" Jaden asks quietly. I look up at the Slacker. His chocolate eyes seem concerned, no, scared? Of what I think of his music? No, Jaden doesn't care what people think of him. "I just didn't know this is the stuff you listened to." He grinned again. "That's because you never asked, and I only listen to my MP3 player." I nodded a half approval half understanding, and Jaden went with it.

Two hours down. All this time sitting next to the Slacker, made me want him more. Especially after watching him dance, _and _hearing the music to it. I soon found myself listening to Beethoven's symphony 9, and falling asleep. Songs were playing in my head, Jaden dancing to every last one. I woke up and found I was asleep for about 15minutes, and I had a boner.My face got slightly heated. Jaden was still dancing unknowingly next to me. _Please gods, please eaither kill me or let me out of here, safely. _While I was softely banging my head to the table-ish thing, Jaden must've looked down. "Were you dreaming of Alexis or somehting, 'cus you kinda gotta problem down there man." I could feel his breathe hot on my ear. My face went flushed. I nodded. _Yeah, if Alexis had brown hair that slightly defied gravity and was a guy. _I managed to get out a slight growl. "Let ANYBODY know, Slacker, and you'll pay." Jaden's face played frightened for a split second, before reverting to his usual chipper-ness.

One minute left. Thank the gods, one more minute, and Jaden will be dragged to my room. Yes, then he will suffer for the torture he caused me. _30 seconds. Very soon my pet, very soon. _As if he heard my thoughts, Jaden looked in my direction and smiled before getting up and heading for the doors. I walked quickly down the steps.

As I was surveyig the area, I noticed everyone was gone, except me and Jaden. I was thinkng of delightful ways to torture him, when I bumped into Jaden. Well, Jaden's...ass. "Oof." Jaden fell on his stomache, causing me to lose balance and fall on him. Thankfully, I had time to rid of the boner. I heard something break under us. The Slacker must have dropped his MP3. "Great," Jaden mumbled, "Hey, you, uh think you could um." "No, I think I'm comfortable right here." "Damn, and you call _me_ a slacker. At least I'd get up if I was on you." "Not ever gonna happen, Slacker." I grunted as I was pushed off. "Oh yeah?" Jaden challegened. I nodded once as I stood up. Though I only made it halfway up before Jaden practically lunged at me, pinning me to the ground. It was then I noticed, it was back. "Maybe we should have betted," I told Jaden. "Maybe we should get a room," he suggested softly into my left ear. Damn, he knew again. I nodded and took his hand. "Dreaming about Alexis, what a laugh," Jaden said softly before chuckling.

We had made it right to locking my door before Jaden jumped me again. Then, he kissed me lightly before pulling away to let me sit up and slip out of my coat and shirt. Before I really knew it, Jaden was naked, on my bed, and ready to go. I smirked before losing my pants,kinda painfully, and making my way to him. I approached Jaden from behind, and carefully wraped my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his andbegan to plant soft kisses on his shoulder. As I made my way up, the kisses became nips. When I was at at the Slacker's ear, I was biting and nibbling all the same.I felt Jaden shudder slightly. I started to go back down, but made a detour to the back of Jadens neck, where the majority(still not that much) of fat he had was stored, and bit lighty across until I reached the right side of Jaden's neck and sank my teeth into him. I sucked at that spot until I tasted the metallic of slacker blood. Then I realsed my grip on his neck and started to lap up the dark lymph. Soon, I was pushed back, and Jaden took over. One hand went down, the other cupped my head and his mouth crashed into mine, claiming some of the blood still left in my mouth. After a while, I pulled Jaden away and placed my idex and middle finger on his lips. He took them in gladly, twirling and stroking them. They were perfectly wet as I inserted them into Jaden's hole. pushing in a couple times, a scissored before inserting my lenght into him. I heard Jaden grunt the first couple of times, before we found the perfect rythm to buck to. "Harder, man. I can take more than this," Jaden taunted. "Shut up, Slacker," I grunted as I pulled out, " or it'll be over." "Oh like you'd do that to yourSELF." I slammed back into the delicate body under me. "You right, I wouldn't." I slammed a couple more times before both Jaden and I reached our points(at the same time).

After a while a sleeping with Jaden in my arms, I felt a disturbance. Jaden was up and about, with clothes on again! "And where are you going?" "I just remembered," Jaden was smiling, "I have a paper due first thing tomorrow." I chuckled, "Slacker. Get back here, I can someone to do it for you." "I don't get it," Jaden said as we was making his way back to me, "you call me a slacker, then tell me to get back in bed?" "It's you new name, haven't you noticed, _Slacker_? And what I don't get, is why you come back, instead of doing your paper." Jaden, who was curled up next to me again, looked astonished and confused. I laughed and licked his cheeck before placing my arm around him and falling asleep again.


End file.
